Quien de los dos Naruto!
by himeuzumaki-san
Summary: Este fic es mi proyecto numero 1 aqui espero les guste soy nueva jeje recuerdenlo plis xD jeje se trata de una encrucijada amorosa entre naruto y sasuke dos amores cual decidira? pero el no sabe quien es el otro


Quien de los dos Naruto

Capitulo 1:

El Regreso:

-Hacia buen tiempo que andaba caminando mirando desde lejos la entrada de aquel

lugar,no sabía si entrar o simplemente darse la media vuelta, pero eso era de cobardes y el

no era ningún cobarde o si? , pues el no lo era así que con su pequeña mochila en la espalda

se dispuso a entrar ala aldea al hacerlo sus ojos se iluminaron de un sol brillante y radiante

que era característico de aquel lugar , solo pensar que después de tantos años nuevamente

regresaba como el hijo prodigo era aterrador para él , sin mas ni menos entro logro ver que

Konoha había cambiado mucho, era de esperarse de una de las aldeas de los países mas

respetados,divisó que los rostros hokages aún tenían a la vieja Tsunde-sama solo los miro

con indiferencia,después logro ver mas allá unos pequeños entusiasmados que se disponía a

entrar a la academia ninja junto a un hombre castaño con una cicatriz en el rostro,eso le

produjo una nostalgia que no era de esperarse de alguien como el estaba ido recordando

viejos tiempos , cuando.. de repente vio a un pequeño que hablaba muy alto atrayendo la

atención de todos sus compañeritos ,el niño era entusiasta y ruidoso cosa que le dio algo de

gracia , pero no la demostró continuo mirandolo y veía como dos de sus compañeros le

daban un buen sape por ruidoso ,El joven recordó momentos en los que hablaba con

indiferencia a un pequeño rubito de ojos azules y bigotes en el rostro al recordar esto cogio

el asa de su mochila y puso una mano en su bolsillo ,miró al pequeño y soltó una leve

sonrisa y dijo- Naruto.... - y así comenzo a avanzar lentamente observando los cambios de

la aldea que lo vió nacer cuidadosamente, solo pensaba y observaba cuando de repente

llegó a un puesto pintoresco por donde el cambio no había llegado el lugar estaba igual ,

eso le dio algo de alegría -La gente lo miraba extrañada viendo como se quedaba parado

ante ese puesto solo miraba al piso y impedía el paso a los aldeanos pero solo quería

permanecer un momento en silencio esperando recuerdos que no volverían

pero eran gratos de recordar -Bajo sus mechones negros, estaban sus ojos

clavados en el suelo cuando de pronto escucho algo sublime para sus oídos-

VIEJO UNA PORCIÓN MAS Y PONGALE MAS PUERCO PORFAVOR !

-sonrisita zorruna- Como no Naruto-Sus ojos estaban algo blancos seguía

mirando al suelo pero con los ojos exaltados, había oído la voz.. la voz de

aquella persona ..lavoz de la persona que una vez acarició, que una vez le

susurró al oido ..te amo-No sabía si entrar ,su estomago era un revoltijo , se

cuestionaba miles de veces .. no sabia que hacer ,pero noto que la gente ya lo

miraba extrañado asi que decidio entrar al puesto con todo el valor que tenía –

Buenos dias joven- dijo el vendedor del puesto-Buenos dias- contestó de

manera seca-Naruto no lo miro seguía entretenido con su ramen-Se sienta-

Por favor , me da una porcion de ramen pero no lo sazone demasiado, no me

agrada- Ah.. claro aqui el cliente manda-sonrisita-Naruto con unos cuantos

fideos en la boca volteo la mirada levantando una ceja y lo miró de arriba

abajo-El joven estaba esperando su tazón, no miraba para nigún lado - Naruto

solo divisaba su perfecta figura-Un torso muy bien formado , una pose muy

varonil , una mata de pelo oscura ....todas esas características le hacían

recordar tanto a...sassuke-fue lo unico que susurraron sus labios con unos

cuantos fideitos resbalando de ellos- Aqui tiene jovencito un tazón de ramen

con poco condimento -sonrisa- Muchas gracias -de nada jeje oiga usted es

nuevo por aquí verdad?-Sí lo soy , solo he venido por un trabajo...-a..

comprendo se me hacía raro, es que nunca lo he visto jeje- descuide- contesto

secamente-Ahora si puedo comer no - arqueando una ceja - si si si disculpe

coma- El joven sostuvo sus palillos y comenzó con la faena-Naruto lo seguía

viendo-Este chico es igual a sasuke...excepto su pelo sasuke no lo tenía así

..pero su rostro es tan similar...-Naruto estaba con mucha nostalgia encima al

acordarse de su mejor amigo y compañero-Naruto lo miraba solamente como

si aguardara que el joven le dijera -Dobe ,tengo monos en la cara o k?-Pero era

imposible ....Sasuke había desaparecido y nadie sabía si seguía vivo o tal vez

muerto...era un misterio-Naruto noto que sus ojos se ponían llorosos así que

comenzó a comer de manera que no se le notará y dijo- Como te llamas?-El

chico ni siquiera lo miró- pero en sus adentros era lo que mas deseaba ..hablar

con el- siguió comiendo - Naruto volvió a repertirle-COMO TE LLAMAS?-

por si no había escuchado- Pero el comiendo-OE! QUE NO ESCUCHAS

QUE TE ABLO!-gritó exaltado-El chico volteó arqueando la ceja indiferente

y respondió- No tengo la obligación de hacerlo-secamente-Naruto se enfureció

mucho ante la respuesta tan arrogante de el forastero-Lo miro´de nuevo y se

paro al frente de el-Sus rostros estaban tan cerca - Era la gota que rebalsaba el

vaso de su paciencia ,si seguía haciendo todo eso el perdería el control y haría

cosas que no quería-Oee oee Eres nuevo! y te quieres dar aires de grandeza

mal educado xD , si no fuera porque eres un desconocido diria que eres...la

cara energica del kitsune se convirtió en una de triztesa-El joven estaba que no

lo podía creer-... el todavia... se acuerda...-susurró-El kistune bajo de la barda

donde con maestría había subido y dijo-ts... mejor me largo...-El chico se

entristecio asi que decidió ser mas amable, por su propio bien debía hacerlo-

Sa..sa..Sakio-Naruto lo miro con cara de que tiene este xD- se acerco y dijo-

Saaaake?- ahora resulta que aparte de mal educado xD eres borracho xDDD

-N/A(Naruto como siempre xD)

NO! me..me llamo Sakio- Sakio?- aja-Sakio q? Saa..sakio Uri - Sakio Uri - si –

.- -oooo ya veooo - contesto el kitsune con carita de duda x3- pues un gusto en

conocerte sakui =D- Sakio! que eres sordo o q? ¬¬ uzura.... - inner: NOOO no lo

agas bakka- eh? desde cuando tengo inner .. y QUIEN ES BAKKA!!-inner:

regresa a la realidad q te esta mirando e inventa algo bueno porque ya la

regaste -.- _ TUUUU! esta bien- No soi sordo! - dijo el kitsune alterado- aaa

perdon por eso jeje queria decir q... pues te equivocaste mi nombre es Sakio

Uri- asi?- si- (gotaza x parte de sakio xD)- Bueno un gusto S-A-K-I-O- -.-jee

un gusto igualmente-se estrecharon las manos -

Hola ya arregle el fic xDD

**Quien de los dos Naruto** by ~ximenaru

-Hacia buen tiempo que andaba caminando mirando desde lejos la entrada de aquel lugar,no sabía si entrar o simplemente darse la media vuelta, pero eso era de cobardes y el no era ningún cobarde o si? , pues el no lo era así que con su pequeña mochila en la espalda se dispuso a entrar ala aldea al hacerlo sus ojos se iluminaron de un sol brillante y radiante que era característico de aquel lugar , solo pensar que después de tantos años nuevamente regresaba como el hijo prodigo era aterrador para él , sin mas ni menos entro logro ver que Konoha había cambiado mucho, era de esperarse de una de las ald

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
